


A Boy Recovered in Red (The Justice Alois Trancy Deserves)

by DanielWalker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Revenge, Social Justice, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielWalker/pseuds/DanielWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since the end of Black Butler II. Alois woke up from death and was found in the woods by a friendly old woman who took him in for two years. Now at the age of 16 (turning 17) he starts to inquire how he has come back to life. With his new friends Emmer, and Natalie (original character's)(the grandchildren of the old woman), Alois goes on a quest to find out how he came back to life. The first place he starts is trying to find Ciel Phantomhive, who he believes will have all the answers.<br/>(This story will have aspects from both the Anime and Manga. It is mainly about Alois Trancy, but I am planning for there to be interaction with almost every character from Black Butler, as it fits in the time line) (In this story, Ciel is not a demon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cottage in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Theme song for this chapter: Stone Sour- "Through Glass"

                   The apple glared a bright red against the summer sunlight. It trickled down through the lively green leaves of the wood. Alois reached up on his tippy toes attempting to reach it, his red cape flowing in the wind and his white booty shorts riding up. Grabbing it he stumbled down, falling right on his butt to the fresh grass. “Ow,” he grumbled and attempted to heave himself up, while looking down he had noticed a flash of blue from the corner of his eye. Sadness swelled over him as he picked the blue bell. The past all seemed to be a faint dream. He knew he was a changed person and knew it was odd that he was even alive. Getting up he threw the flower to the ground and squished it under his Mary Jane shoes. Rage swelled in him as he stormed forward down a dirt trail. “How could you of all people…” He stopped realizing, and a laugh had escaped him, “betray me?” he finished. “You were a demon that’s how.” His burst of laughter reached the havens. As soon as the laughter came it disappeared into anger. “You were supposed to be the one who loved me.” He whispered in a rueful melancholy tone, and then continued down the meandering trail, his flowing golden hair whipping back in the fierce wind.  
                A year had passed since that dreaded day, the one where Alois woke up from death. It was a cry of a nightmare that shadowed reality. Hannah ate his soul, Claude was killed by Sebastian, Ciel disappeared, and Luca was calling. It felt like a few seconds after that, as if it was the minuet his soul was devoured, that Alois woke up in the middle of a strange forest. Hannah laid before him in her demon form, with a sword priced through her chest, blood dripped from her mouth, and a glossy look took to her empty dead eyes. At the time, Alois sat in horror at the sight of the only woman to ever love him looking such a way. It is a lie to say demons cannot love. Looking down at himself he realized he was naked and drenched in a sappy clear liquid. “What happened?” Alois muttered in horror. “How am I alive?” The breath felt so freeing in his dainty lungs. Terror had taken to him at the time and he staggered up and away from the body. “I should be dead.” He whispered. “I should be dead!” He repeated in a scream. In this fit of terror he ran away from the body, fighting various cobwebs and branches through the woods until he had hit a small cottage with smoke coming from its chimney.  
                But that was a year ago. And now, here Alois was picking fresh red apples in the same woods, all for the old woman who welcomed into that warm cottage. He bent over and picked a yellow flower that swayed delicately in the warm weather; tucking it behind his ear it produced a smile. A warm feeling of love washed over him as he recalled all the wonderful lessons the generous woman has shared with him over the past year. “Alois!” A beautiful elderly voice called from the distance, “I have cookies for you.”  
                “Coming!” He cheerfully called back. Looking at the basket he realized he should pick at least one more apple. Reaching up in the nearest tree he grabbed three then ran toward the cottage. A warm smile waited for him on a porch area. The old woman held out a plate of delicious smelling cookies, her hair tied back into a neat bun, and her green dress draping to the ground accompanied by a white apron. Alois grabbed a cookie and sat in a rocking chair next to the woman. For the first time in his life Alois could admit that he was happy.  
                “What a beautiful flower.” She smiled, admiring the decoration in his hair. “You know there is a field of blue flowers that match your eyes not too far from here if you are interested.” But no matter how happy things were now for Alois, his past always managed to creep up through memories; sometimes through a flower, or a butterfly, or even a simple spider web.  
With a saddened expression, Alois diverted his eyes to the ground, slanting them at the sight of a spider scurrying past his feet. In a subtle fit of vengeance, he squashed it without the woman noticing. “No thank you. Yellow flowers are my favorite. The blue one’s use to be, but that was a long time ago.” He took a bite of the cookie which melted on his taste buds. “Thank you.” He smiled after he finished swallowing. “Granny, why did you take me in?” He inquired, not masking his saddened heart. He was always the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.  
        “Well,” She answered while taking out her knitting needles and red yarn ball, “when a sweet young boy arrives at my doorstep in need, I would not just turn him away now, would I?” Each stich she made went toward  a half-finished scarf. Matching mittens and a hat laid in a basket beside her.  
        “I’m not sweet.” Alois whispered hushly. The image of Hannah flashed across his memory. All the rage he took out on her, like stabbing her in the eye, or throwing things at her, yet she still loved him.  But whenever they were together, all he did was abuse her. Now she’s gone, guilt of a never had apology aced his heart. That was not sweet. Or the way he wanted to take down Ciel, just to get his attention. Not sweet at all.  
“I’m almost finished with your scarf.” She smiled holding the product up for him. He shrugged it off, still in thought of all the horrible thing he had done. And most of all, how he wondered about Ciel. “Did you read your chapters for lessons today?” Granny changed the subject. Emmer should be arriving any minuet, his father told me that he is also bringing Natalie as well.”  
        “Yes, I read, Granny.” He mumbled, gazing at the remains of the deceased spider. “I didn’t know he was bringing Natalie, what a nice surprise.” He smiled sheepishly, with a resemblance of distant thoughts and reoccupation that deterred away from the small talk.  
        “Look Alois.” She stood up, placing her things in the basket. “Look at me.” She clasped his face in her warm wrinkly hands. “I don’t know how you were before I found you, and frankly I do not care. The Alois I know is kind, gentle, and sweet. So never change.” She placed a kiss on his forehead.  
        “I won’t granny.” Tears of happiness swelled in his crystal blue eyes. No one had ever made him feel so loved. In this cottage he learned the value of love and how to accept it. And being in the safety of such a place, all the worries of yesterday could just melt away. 


	2. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter Emmer and Natalie are introduced. There is evidently a deep bond between Alois and Natalie and a troubling relationship with Emmer. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song For Chapter: Stone Sour- "Say You'll Haunt Me"

                  A young man in his late teens moved toward the cottage. His black hair swayed gently in the breeze. His slender demeanor was decked out in a glorious white uniform fit for a royal. Even his stature in body language clung to a particular status of wealth. Books rested in his hand, bumping his thigh with each step. Hiding slightly behind him was a short delicate girl of about fifteen; her summer yellow dress swam in the fluttering breeze as she clung to her straw hat which attempted to run away her long black hair into the air. Her sun kissed cheeks were rosy against her ivory complexion. A bright white smile flashed out of her crimson lips as Alois reached the view of her emerald eyes.

                “Natalie!” A burst of excitement brought Alois to his feet and into a flighted sprint. His arms were wide open as he embraced her.  Natalie welcomed him with the biggest hug.

                The man glared down, a storm in his eyes. Obnoxiously, he cleared his throat with invisible phloem.  Alois received the hint and attempted to pull away, but Natalie held him relentlessly. “What was Plato’s conclusion of Justice in the republic?” The man stated sternly, contempt clear on his face.

                Alois looked down, avoiding eye contact like a contagious disease. “I didn’t get that far, Emmer. I’m sorry.”

                “Despicable.” Emmer grunted and held out the book from his hand. “You call yourself my pupil? What a disgrace.”

                “Be nice Emmy.” Natalie pouted with perched lips. “We haven’t seen Alois in so long. Let me enjoy his company at least before you start your boring lectures.” She squeezed Alois closer in an almost defensive way.

                Emmer shoved the book into Alois’ chest. Alois took it willingly. “It’s only been a week.” Emmer grunted.

                “Still, a week is too long.” Natalie whined grasping Alois even closer while rubbing her cheek up and down his. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but Natalie was worth the discomfort.

Emmer rolled his eyes and gave his attention to Alois. “Open up to section ten. Sit under that tree and read.” Emmer pointed straight ahead of them to the brink of the woods. It was a young apple tree with little shade.

                Alois pulled away from Natalie and turned away. “Yes, teacher.” He mumbled and headed to the designated jail corner.

                Natalie and Emmer moved to the porch. “You shouldn’t be so hard on the boy.” Granny stated while still knitting away at the red scarf.

                “It’s nice to see you too grandma. Father gives his regard.” Emmer smiled a cocky grin.

                She shook her head which had no effect on her deft knit. “What a son, too busy to even visit his elderly mother.” Ironically she chuckled.

                Even Natalie’s surprise hug had not hindered Granny’s knitting ability. “I am happy to see you grandmother.” Natalie proclaimed with her overly tight grip.

                Granny placed her craft down on her lap and embraced her granddaughter back. “And what a wonderful darling you are my dear granddaughter. You grow even more beautiful with each waking day, just like your mother.”

                Natalie pulled away with a big smile.

                Granny held up the plate that was originally rested on a small table between the two rocking chairs. “Here, have a cookie. And would you be a dear and bring Alois some? He only had one, and it would be a shame if they disappeared before he received a second.” She smiled, her old yellow teeth paralleling her worn out wrinkles.

                “Of course Grandma.” Natalie took the plate and attempted to skip to the steps, but was stopped by Emmer’s sudden outburst.

                “Oh, no, no, no!” He stammered. “He needs to finish his reading. Natalie will just distract him.”

                Natalie pouted at such a thought. “Lighten up Emmy. Alois deserves a cookie.” She defended while attempting to push forward.

                Emmer held out his arm forcibly stopping her. “I said no.”

                “While, I do not care what you have to say.” Natalie stuck out her tongue at him, and pushed through forcefully, she ran past him and down the steps.

                “Besides the fact, Emmer,” Granny interjected, “He only didn’t finish because I sent him out to pick the early seasons apples. He is a good boy who always does his work. I know that you know this.”

                Emmer crossed his arms in a cold gesture. “No, you just baby the wretch. Why? It  is beyond my fathoming.” He grunted.

                                                                  -----------------------------------

                                Alois fidgeted under the tree, desperately trying to read the circular arguments. “I hate this stuff.” His self-pity was protruding in his mumbled tone. “Blah, blah blah, something about death. Blah, blah, blah, bodies hold us back.” His mock was in an overly nosily childish tone.  Placing the book down on his lap, he looked up to the clear blue sky, ignoring the blue birds that flew chirping their sweet melodies. “I should be dead.” He sighed.

                “Well, now. I am quite glad you are alive.” Natalie stated while falling into a pretzel style position next to him.

                Startled, Alois let out a light scream which made Natalie laugh. “Yeah, really funny.” Alois slanted his eyes annoyed, but thinking his actions through, he lightened his expression, and gave the giggling girl a coy smirk. Red flushing to his cheeks. In the past he would have hit her, or hurt her in some other way, like he had others. But things were different now.

                “Here, have a cookie.” She held out the plate. Alois took one and nibbled on it as if he were a chipmunk. Natalie had moved closer to him gently resting her head on his shoulder. His silky red cape was cooling against her skin. “I am very glad I met you Alois, these past two years have been the happiest of my life.”

                Alois couldn’t think of a response. Instead he relished in the silence that overtook with such peace. He basked in the lovely presence of her leaning against him, a rare occasion. At this instance she helped him forget the pains of the past. Calude’s betrayal, Hannah’s death, the loss of Luka, the violation done by the old man Trancy, all melted away in her presence.

A blue butterfly swayed by and rested on the tip of his nose. “I will not tear off your wings this time.” Alois whispered causing the butterfly to take off.  

                “What did you say?” Natalie asked while sitting up, her face a little too close to his.

                A blush kissed his cheeks. “Will you promise never to leave me?” He inquired. “Will you stay by my side forever?”

                A smile of joy brightened her face. “Of course we will be friends forever. I love you Alois.” Those words made his heart skip a beat. It was a scarce thing to hear that someone loved him. The only people who told him such words before were Granny and Hannah. But now they came from Natalie, which made him want to be in her presence every second until his last breath. Finally, he had the love he sought. Hearing it three times in his life seemed good enough to make him genuinely happy.

                “But you have to promise.” He asserted. “You have to promise to love me forever. No matter what.”

                “I promise, unconditional love until the very end. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye.” She held out her pinky figure to him. Wrapping his around hers he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear in pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Please, say you'll never leave me." ~Alois Trancy


	3. Hungry Eyes (You're Too Old For Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmer is Bullying Alois. In a deperate attempt Alois tries not to be like his old self for the sake of Natalie. But his relationship with Emmer reminds him too much of the haunting memories of Claude and Old Man Trancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Theme Song: Modern Baseball- "Re-do"

                     Natalie had fallen deeply asleep on Alois’ shoulder. He let her rest as he had read further into the groggy book of circular puzzles. The day was beautiful and peace had permeated the air. However, all good things come to pass. Emmer had come closer to them with heavy steps, which Alois had not realized. A hard kick had hit Alois right in the leg, and had jolted Natalie from her slumber. “Ow!” Alois yelled and threw the book as hard as he could at Emmer. “What the bloody hell you piss head.”

                Emmer let the book plop to the ground. With a hard laugh he had stood, arms cross, towering over Alois with a cocky smile. “You shouldn’t speak such words in front of a lady.”

                “What is the matter? Of course his tongue will slip if instigated you meany.” Natalie yawned, rubbing her eyes.  It had taken her a few minutes, but she stood, still fairly tired and hazy.

                Emmer kicked Alois again. With slanted eyes, Alois stood and then smiled. “Listen to me you little piece of shit. If you kick me one more time I’ll gouge out your eyes.” He laughed.

                “A-Alois?” Natalie stammered with a horrid look on her face.

                Turning his head to her, Alois quelled his evil smile into a sorrowful frown. Emmer still stood there with all pride intact. Guilt rushed through Alois, a feeling that use to be a dead concept in his actions, but now it was prevalent whenever brought out by Granny or Natalie. “I’m sorry.” Alois whispered and headed further into the woods to calm his emotions.

                “Natalie, go to the house.” Emmer demanded.

                “B-But.” She stammered as she heard Granny’s voice call for her. “If you do anything to him, I swear Emmer…”

                “It is un-lady like to swear my dear.” Emmer watched as she ran toward the house. Looking into the woods he spotted Alois in the distance. “Jack-pot.”  Emmer entered into the woods and followed, dodging trees and branches with many steps. When he had come up behind Alois he wrapped his arms around him. Alois violently pushed him off. “I jest. What folly would it be if I did not jest with you from time to time? You are mine after all.”

                “Piss off.” Alois grunted and leaned against a tree. “I know what you want. And what you’re doing is not a way to go about it.”

                “So why doesn’t the student teach the teacher. School me in your wisdom of how.” Emmer’s sly smirk wore his intentions as he floated closer to Alois, placing his hand on the pointy dainty shoulder of our protagonist.

                “You’re pretentious.” Alois chided with a smug sense of inferiority.  

                “And yet you would be able to comprehend the word pretentious without me.” Emmer’s hand slipped, crawling down Alois’ back.

                “Take what you want. I’m in no mood to argue.” Alois mumbled as he untied his cloak which fell like dead weight to the dirt.

                                       ----------------------------------------------------- A While Later

                Alois slipped his shirt back over his head. It was done, but he felt no shame. One would suppose that is in due response. Alois picked up his shorts and shimmied them up his slender legs. Emmer gave him a devious look accompanied with a sum bag smirk. Alois shuddered with the parallel look that resembled the old man Trancy, and the horrid memories of his youth. “Stop looking at me.” Alois stated quietly.

                “Why? It’s only the natural course for the teacher to be with the pupil. We are reading Ancient Greek literature.” Emmer laughed and looked away lighting a wine dipped cigar imported from Columbia.

                “That sounds like an excuse to accede to your appetitive desires. To those thinkers you are no better than a pig.” Alois scoffed while tying his cloak back around his neck.

                “What happened to the boy who said this was the highlight of his week, huh?” Annoyance captivated Emmer as his stern face turned sharp in demeanor. This made Alois shudder the most; it eerily resembled the disconnected cold look of Claude.

                “Stop looking at me.” Alois stated louder, but Emmer’s eyes still traced him up and down, turning back into the eyes of the old man. “Stop looking at me like that!” Alois shouted this time. “Keep your filthy eyes off of me!” Alois picked up a few rocks with surrounding leaves and tossed them as hard as he could at Emmer. Claude flashed in the yellow green eyes of Emmer as rage took to him. “Keep your eyes off of me you demon!” Alois could not handle the intense look of lust or the indifference of coldness. “I’m not a tool you can just use!” He kept tossing the objects.

                “Stop it. What’s wrong with you? You scoundrel! I can use you however I please. Don’t forget who provides you with everything!” Emmer shouted back in defense.

                Alois took off in a sprint, desperately heading for the cottage, his safe haven. Before he had reached there, he collapsed in tears and a hysterical cry took to his lungs. “You can’t just use me.” He cried. Leaning against a tree he wept feeling useless and worthless.

                Natalie had run up to him. “What is the matter? I heard yelling. Are you alright?”

                All Alois could do was shake his head in a furious no.

                “Did Emmer hurt you?” She asked frantically. He had shaken his head again. Emmer in technicality did not do anything wrong knowingly, and Alois knew that. Natalie knelt down, and cupped Alois’ cheeks in her tiny palms. “Please, do not cry. It hurts me to see you so upset.”

                “Why?” He whined. She dried his tears with her thumbs.

                “Because I care about you, your pain is my pain.” She smiled and kissed his forehead.

                “Liar!” He screamed and pulled away pushing her in the process. “You don’t care, you don’t love me! Just leave you liar!”

                She had just stood there for a moment gazing at him. “If that’s what will make you happy. Just remember, the minuet you want me around I will come.” Turning away she went to leave.

                “No, no, no.” He stammered and crawled to her legs; grasping them he stopped her movement. “Don’t leave me. Please, never leave me.” He wept harder. Bending down she had helped him to his feet and comforted him as he cried on her shoulder.

                After a while he looked up at her with wet cheeks. Using her handkerchief she dried them. “Can I kiss you Alois?” Her question was so polite that it was absurd.  

                He jolted his head away and averted his eyes to the ground. “No, I’m defiled.”

                Gently, she had moved his head to look at her. “You could never be defiled to me. But of course I would never make you do anything you didn’t wish to.”

                He had given it a moment of thought. “Just a peck. Nothing more.”

                She smiled. “Just a peck from you is enough to make me happy.”  It was quick, but the meaning held behind it would last a life time. “Oh, I wrote you a story. It’s with me; may I please share it with you?”

                “Okay.” He smiled with tired reddened eyes. Wiping away the last of his tears.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not just someone you can throw away." -Alois Trancy


	4. The Return of Ciel Phantomhive (A short chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has something up his sleeve for Ciel. A new game. Ciel eagerly awaits his guests and sadly clings for time to see Sebastian before the busy schedule comes about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: "The End is the Beginning is the End" Smashing Pumpkins

             The office had a hint of light peeking through the window over the horizon. It was late evening, and Ciel sat pensively at his desk.  The aging of two years was worn nicely on his fifteen nearly sixteen year old face, still young for an earl but not the youngest anymore. The new Earl of Trancy Manor, Luscious Trancy, the Phantomhive’s new business partner, was young and ambitious- mirroring Ciel in many ways. Ciel scribbled his letter to the new earl of one year. It was short and after five minutes, Ciel signed the bottom and put down his pen, then sealed it in an envelope. “Sebastian.” He called.  
                In a flash, Sebastian appeared in the doorway in a bow. “Yes, my lord?”  
                “When do you depart?” Ciel did not look up; rather he took a piece of paper off a stack and began to fill it out.  
                “Tomorrow at six o’clock in the evening my lord.” Sebastian erected his back straight up and walked closer to Ciel’s desk.  
                “When does the royal tutor arrive?” Ciel scribbled out the word he had just written and crumpled up the paper, taking a new one from the stack.  
                “Around noon tomorrow.” Sebastian had picked up the crumpled paper that missed the waste can by a few inches and disposed of it.  
                “Will anyone be accompanying him? A host should always know his guests.” Ciel sounded as if he was reiterating a point that was drilled into his head.  
                “To my understanding, his younger sister, Natalie Ellsworth, and another guest shall be escorting him, my lord.” Sebastian let a devious grin curl on his lip.  
                Ciel looked up and stared his butler in the eyes. “Do you have three rooms prepared?”  
                “Yes, my Lord.” Sebastian stepped back as Ciel moved forward and past him.  
                Sitting at his game table, Ciel observed the set up chess pieces on the board. “Also, Sebastian?”  
                “Yes?” The demon followed behind him.  
                “Why did you set up a chess game with only one side?” Ciel looked at him inquisitively.  
                “Look at the bottom of the pieces my lord.” Sebastian picked up the king and flashed the bottom, where Ciel saw his name in golden script.  
                     Then Ciel picked up the queen and saw Sebastian’s name in golden script. One by one he read the names of each piece, until he picked up the castle on the right hand side of the board. For a long while he looked at the letters. “Why is this name here?”  
                Sebastian grinned. “Surly you know they are an important player, my lord.”  
                “They were I suppose.” Ciel put down the piece and thought about what the demon could’ve meant. He moved back to his desk and leaned against it. “Make me some tea.” He demanded, then let a smile break his cold lips. “Then I order you to play a game of war with me in the courtyard.”  
                “But sir, I have so much work to do.” Sebastian attempted a protest.  
               “It’s an order, and besides, you can take a break. I will not be seeing you much the next couple of weeks, I would really like to spend some time with you before you go. We can play old maid if you prefer?” Innocently he gazed at his main chess piece who stood bewildered in the door way, baffled by the sudden affection.  
                “War is fine I will retrieve the tea and the deck of cards. And I assume you want cake.” Sebastian bowed slightly.  
                “You know what I like. I will meet you in the courtyard. Candles may be necessary.”  
                “Yes, my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you hate me Ciel?" - Alois Trancy


	5. The Spell of Alois Trancy and The Wolf (A short Fairy Tale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie tells Alois a Fairy Tale that she wrote for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: 'The Game Of Life' English Cover by JubyPhonic, original by Hatsune Miku

_Once upon a time, a boy with golden hair and a silky red cloak skipped with a basket down a dirt trail looking for someone to love, unaware of what lurked in the distance. His sky blue eyes were etched with the past despairs of loss and failure, yet he masked them with a sly smile and malicious intent. The goods in his basket were being preserved for someone he found worthy in every aspect. The crimson cloak fluttered in the wind, like blood trickling down a leg from a wound. While walking through the woods he came across a seemingly injured wolf with a hurt leg. ‘Maybe I can love you’ the boy thought with no suspicion and drew closer. Since the boy had such a warm heart, he ripped off a part of his cloak and wrapped the wolf leg, then fed him a muffin from his basket. But instead of receiving gratitude the wolf broke out of its facade and sprang to its feet. “You foolish boy, now I will devour you for my own gain.” The boy attempted to run, but the wolf quickened its steps and tried to eat him. When almost getting away the boy tripped and took what he thought would be his last breath, however, a fox that was lurking in the distance, appeared and attacked the wolf last minute, killing it in one hit. The boy then foolishly hugged his savior fox out of gratitude. But instead of accepting the praise, the fox turned and tore the boy from limp to limb, devouring him, leaving no morsel in sight. A guardian angel wept, peering down from heaven, from the sight. So in a fit of furry she came down with a wrath filled golden sword and cut the fox in two. Using the dirt of the earth as clay, she pieced the boy back together, and left him to sleep peacefully on the trail. When the boy finally awoke, the angel was gone. He stood to his feet, picking up his basket, and wandered until he came across a cottage of a sweet old grandmother. The woman invited him in and accepted him as her own. And they lived happily ever after. The end_

                Natalie finished the last line and looked over to see Alois’ jaw gaped. “What?” She questioned softly with a smile.

                “That boy. Just wow. How stupid can one get. Trusting both a wolf and a fox. He deserved to be eaten. What a moron.” He scoffed with an undertone of self-proclaimed righteousness with a dash of superiority.

                Natalie giggled and kissed his cheek. “I say more like naive and good hearted longing for someone to love. Just a little misguided.”

                “Moron.” Alois affirmed again, not realizing the analogy of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I loved you so much, yet you betrayed me and left me for dead. Why?" - Alois Trancy


	6. Spiteful Dinner Quarrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmer has made Alois angry (unreasonably) and as always Alois wears his emotion on his sleeve. Alois doesn't want to go on a trip. And Ciel can't escape Alois' thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: "Don't Mess With Me" Temposhark

                  Alois followed Natalie into the house. The sunset trickled behind them leaving a red hue to peek into the kitchen through the door. A clearly still upset, Emmer clammed up in the middle of his conversation with Granny. Glaring to Alois, Emmer sought a sign of notice. Rebelliously, Alois fixed his attention to his feet. “Dinner is up.” Granny broke the tension. “I want early bedtimes, tomorrow is a big day.”

                Shocked, Alois looked up at the elderly woman. “What’s tomorrow?”

                Emmer answered with vein hope of getting Alois’ forgiveness for whatever it was he had done wrong. “We are going to London for a while; I have to tutor an important Earl while his normal Tutor attends to business during the days. You’re coming.” He smiled, and then let it fade off of his face as he observed Alois’ disinterest and a pinch of contempt. “Well, since I cannot come on the weekends, I figured it would be okay to tutor you as well. The Earl agreed to it.”

                “This is shit!” Alois snapped in a scolded cold expression. “I refuse to go.” He smiled while picking up a plate from the table he threw it to the floor. Natalie immediately grabbed a broom after watching it shatter.

                “Alois.” Granny looked at him with an almost indifferent expression. “You know better than to behave like that.” She was calm, and settled for his own guilt to be punishment enough.

                Alois turned away and watched as Natalie cleaned up his mess. When she put down the broom, she hugged his arm, and all anger melted away from him slowly.  “It will be splendid. Please go.” She smiled. “I will be there to keep you company the whole time.”

                “I guess.” Alois huffed and sat at a seat with and empty bowl.

                “Yay! It will be great!” She squealed and took him in from behind in a large embrace, squeezing him tight.

                “ _Et adorabunt in conspectu tuo”_ (I adore you) He whispered softly under his breath, too low for her to hear.

                She lifted her hold and sat in the seat next to him, Granny poured Stew into their bowls. “What did you say?” She questioned.

                “Nothing.” He smiled and took a spoonful of the delicious meal.

                Emmer stood in the hall way with a frown permeated on his face. He was an unwanted ghost lurking in the shadows. Granny looked at him, about to speak but before she could he interrupted her. “I’m not hungry. Good night.” With a hefty sigh and a heavy foot he heaved himself down the hall and into darkness.

                “Isn’t it a bit early for bed.” Granny called out.

                “You’re the one who said early to bed.” The empty hall snarked.

                Granny laughed softly to herself in disbelief. “Just like his father.” She murmured. Sitting across from Alois she took a spoonful of food.

                Alois was too prideful to blame himself for Emmer’s behavior.  Dinner went fast and after it was completed and all cleaned up, Natalie suggested a board game. Thunder rumbled outside, as she pulled a Funtom Company board game from a dusty closet. It sent shiver’s up Alois’ spine. The thought of Ciel once again permeated in his mind. If he did try to ask Ciel what happened, would Ciel feel the need to finish what he started? Would he take Alois’ life with no regret? Those questions lingered in his mind until the game was over and it was time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's Shit! They're all Shit!" - Alois Trancy


	7. Nightmare's and Spider's Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alois has a horrid dream about Claude. And you find out Emmer's true feeling's about Alois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song: Sally's Song- Cover by Amy Lee

                          Alois was naked, trapped in a spider’s web. His head was hazy as he came to. Blue butterfly’s swarmed around him, as flower petals fluttered gently contrasting against the darkness that ate all light. Alois did not bother to struggle; he knew he was stuck, so he let his body hang. Dead eyes stared up into nothing, simply blue sadness. “ _Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel_.” He muttered in a defeated tone of dread. Crystal tears poured down his cheeks. “ _Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel_.” He screamed this time, and a brown spider appeared eating a butterfly. Grotesquely, in the verge of it’s meal, the spider’s limbs began to transform into white flesh, first legs, then arms, then a chest, and lastly Claude’s head- which glared in disgust as it swallowed the insect. “Don’t look at me like that.” Alois muttered turning his head away slightly. “ Claude, Show me those eyes.” Alois turned back to his old love, an ace welling in his heart. “Not the eyes of those villagers who looked as if they'd seen a pile of shit. Not the old man's greedy, inflamed eyes. Remember that day? Those eyes, those eyes that longed only for me, Claude. Look at me like that.”  Claude moved closer to Alois, their bodies nearly touching. Instead of saying anything Claude just put his hand on Alois’ cheek. “Claude, my heart was forever trapped in your deceptive spider web. But even so, you'll always be my Highness.” Alois smiled through his tears and with that, Claude took both of his hands and crushed Alois’ skull in. **Crack!** Blood and gore spilled all over the web, drenching the butterfly’s and forever ensnaring them in the spider’s trap. Drip, drip, drip.

                                                                --------------------------------------------------

                Alois woke up to utter darkness with an ear piercing scream. Tears streamed heavily down his petrified face. Emmer came bursting through the bedroom door. “What’s wrong?”

                “It’s dark, it’s dark, it’s dark. I’m scared.” Alois yelled.

                Calmly, Emmer walked over to the desk in the room, carefully watching his step in the dark. Pulling a match from a box he struck it, and re-lite the nightlight. “Better?” Emmer looked to Alois, who shook his head in agreeance while whipping away tears. “Okay, good night now.” With a twinge of annoyance, Emmer turned to leave.

                Jumping from his bed, Alois wrapped his arms around Emmer’s waist preventing him from moving. “Please stay; please don’t leave me all alone. I don’t want to be alone.”

                Softening his hard expression, Emmer looked down at the desperate boy. “Fine, let’s get in bed, it’s late.”

                “Thank you,” was the response that Granny had taught Alois to say, and here he felt especially prideful to its good use.

                The both crawled into the bed, spooning in a comfortable position. Emmer pulled Alois closer and hugged him tight. “Feel better?” His breath was warm against Alois’ ear.

                “Yeah.” Alois whispered and the two of them fell asleep.

                                ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legend has it that three in the morning is the devil’s hour, and that was the exact time that Emmer’s eyes jolted open from the arousal of Alois’ night terrors that his sleep cursed upon him. “No, please don’t.” Alois’ mumbled in a fitful turn.

                In response Emmer hugged him close. “Shh,” He hissed sweetly as he pushed Alois’ blond hair off of his sweaty forehead. “Everything is okay. You never have to worry again. I love you Alois.” It’s as if the words had a permeating effect to Alois’ dream state, because he calmed down and let a smile slightly kiss his slumbering lips. Leaning up to kiss his cheek, Emmer whispered one last thing before going to sleep himself. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Say you will never leave me alone." ~ Alois Trancy~


	8. Morning Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but it is finally here!! Alois wakes up scared and angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift

                When Alois had woken Emmer was gone. The vacant bed hugged him like a spiteful divorced spouse. Rubbing his eyes in a sloth like manor, Alois glanced around at the strangely empty room. “Emmer?” He whispered in a yawn as he brushed his silky blond hair out of his face. The sunlight of early dawn trickled in illuminating the steps Alois took as he had raised himself to his unsteady sleepy feet. The colors cascaded through the dirty window dancing as if they were the images of a kaleidoscope.

                Reminiscing on the events of yesterday, Alois laughed with a chilling shudder.  “Those eyes.” He spoke low. The deceit of it all suffocated him in an entangling web of thoughts. ‘Despite it all I still crawled to him hen in need’ he thought, as a lowly pathetic opinion of himself budded its ugly head in his already damaged ego. But perhaps the spider he so desperately went to isn’t all that poisonous.

                The mirror mocked him from across the room, so quaintly pressed against the wall propped up by a mahogany dresser. Alois faced the image of his greatest enemy, getting as close as physically possible. Most people would think of him as beautiful, clear blue eyes, a perfect pale complexion, silky blond hair, and a thin physic. But he saw a used piece of trash, just a toy doll everyone liked to play with. He stared into the mirror, past the mirror, and straight into his soul. In the blink of an eye the face of Claude smiling appeared. Startled, Alois let out a scream and plummeted back onto Emmer’s soft bed. When he looked at the mirror again the image was gone.

                “Is everything alright?” Alois jumped a little and looked up at Emmer with horror struck eyes. Emmer threw an empty suit case to the floor. “Alois are you alright?” He questioned one more time.

                “Where did you come from?” Was the only thing the dumbfounded Alois could think to say as he reverted his eyes back to the mirror.

                “The kitchen. But I witnessed the whole thing. You looked mesmerized then a sudden scream. Afraid of our own reflection now are we? As if your fear of the darkness was not bad enough. Sheesh.”  Emmer laughed with a desperate attempt to ease the situation.

                “You didn’t see him?” For a slight moment Alois had forgotten his intimidation to the man standing in his door way, his teacher.

                “See who? Your reflection? Couldn’t miss it, your big head is unmissable.” Emmer laughed. ‘Your beautiful face also is a sight to see’ he thought but wouldn’t voice the overly romantic words.

                Alois turned away with a flush of red in his fair cheeks. “My head isn’t that big moron. You’re such a little shit.” He huffed.

                “Well, whatever it was, I hope you’re okay now.” Emmer smiled and attempted to place his hand on Alois’ petite shoulder.

                The hand missed by an inch as Alois moved away and averted his eyes from the perceived predator. “Don’t touch me with your vile hands.” He whispered. “Don’t mock me , you’re a filthy little shit.” He snided.

                Emmer backed away and refrained himself from the nearly uncontrollable urge to scoop Alois in his arms and confess his true feelings. “Are you positive everything is alright?”

                Alois sat quietly, ignoring Emmer completely now. He was afraid to look at the face of the young man; he didn’t want to see those familiar eyes. The eyes that have always wanted to devour him, shatter him like the toy he is.   

                “Alois?” Emmer said softly with a sweet tone like honey. Which to a normal person would cut the tension like butter, but to the broken Alois is was a masquerade party that inevitably would turn into a murder mystery.

                Alois was still with no response.

                “I see, you’re still angry.” Hesitantly Alois looked at Emmer, with much shock he saw hurt loving eyes glaring at him. So unfathomable was the look to Alois that it ate all of his words in a befuddling stare. “Best be getting dressed.” Emmer continued attempting to hide his feelings like a wounded animal. “Granny packed your belongings; they are already in the carriage. We leave after breakfast.” With the last word Emmer turned away and left Alois on the floor in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I just want to poke out those greedy eyes!" ~Alois

**Author's Note:**

> This is the justice Alois deserves! Stay in hell Claude!


End file.
